


Everything I Love About You

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the DW kink meme (and Quicksand week): Pitch asks why Sandy keeps calling him beautiful, and Sandy decides to demonstrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> Even if they're not technically connected, I feel this works as a companion piece to [Breaking Even](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621199), which was all about Pitch spoiling Sandy rotten.

To say that Sandy had a romantic streak was something of an understatement. Sandy practically embodied romance - by turns soft and giving, or passionate and demanding - and it was in his nature to spoil his bedfellows rotten.

Pitch was unused to being spoiled. He'd been worshipped before, by humans who hoped to conquer fear by appeasing it, but he had known even then they were more interested in serving their own needs than his.

Sandy's heated exclamations in bed were a puzzle to him, albeit a pleasant one. There would be cries of how tight he was and how gorgeous he looked on his knees if Sandy was the one taking him, or how full he made Sandy feel, how good his cock felt if he was the one taking Sandy. There were also words that were less predictable - descriptions of the beauty of his neck, his ankles, the backs of his knees.

He tried not to over-analyse Sandy's habits, but he did once have to ask _why_ Sandy did it, while they lay side by side on the plush pillow that made up Sandy's bed.

Asking apparently was a prompt for Sandy to answer at length, and in as much detail as possible.

 

"Because it's true. You're beautiful, from head to foot. I love every inch of you." Sandy rolled over, taking Pitch's hands in his own and silencing him with a wisp of dreamsand that settled over Pitch's mouth with practised ease. "I love your hair, and your skin, and your shadows. I love that I can lose track of which is which." Sandy's fingers traced down Pitch's wrists to his elbows, before lifting both to prop them above Pitch's head, more dreamsand spinning into loops that held his arms in place. "Is this okay?"

Pitch nodded, unable to resist the lure of warm hands and warmer attention, and Sandy winked before kissing him on the chin and the nose, making up for the gag that prevented a kiss to Pitch's lips.

"I love your eyes, and how they change colour. I love your ears and your nose and your cheeks and your jaw. I love that you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and I wish you could see what I see when I look at you." Sandy went quiet for a moment, golden eyes fixed on Pitch's with a weight that had him blushing involuntarily, uncomfortable with the complete lack of irony in Sandy's expression. Sandy moved again soon enough though, climbing onto Pitch's lap and rubbing his thumbs in lazy circles around Pitch's nipples. "I love your strength. I love that you could hurt me, but don't, not anymore. I love that you never give up. That you're smart. That you're funny."

Pitch blinked in surprise at that one, and Sandy rolled his eyes before grinning. "You're not going to let that go, now that I've said it."

Pitch grinned right back before hissing as Sandy pinched his nipples hard, an effective distraction, but not one that would block Pitch from remembering clearly he had just heard Sandy admit he could be funny.

"I don't love that you're over-dramatic. Sometimes." Sandy cocked his head, before shifting back further until he could kneel between Pitch's thighs instead of basically sitting on them, and Pitch spread his legs further voluntarily, called on his shadows to twist around his ankles and lift them up. It seemed only fitting, given his wrists were already bound.

Sandy's cock had started to stir, which made Pitch feel a little less self-conscious about how his own cock was already dripping pre-come onto his belly.

"I love your feet, and your legs, and your ass. I love that you can be graceful or graceless. I love how you move." Sandy's hands curved under Pitch's ass to grip it, kneading it hard with small, strong fingers, and Pitch pushed back against them, wanting something inside him or any sort of touch to his cock, something to satisfy the itch for intimate contact. "I love how you look at me. I love how you feel in my mouth and my hands and my ass. I love how you taste. I love how you say please."

The words were interspersed with kisses to the insides of Pitch's thighs and the skin just behind his balls, teasing and merciless, leaving Pitch tense with the effort of keeping himself bound, resisting the urge to clamp his thighs around Sandy's neck and make him act. "I love how much you want this and how much you deserve it."

Pitch closed his eyes and whined against his gag, muscles straining with the effort of holding himself still, and he blushed so hard it burnt his cheeks when he felt Sandy's tongue finally giving him more than words, pushing into him and thrusting shamelessly.

He was outright writhing by the time Sandy opted to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke, undone and destroyed by Sandy's efforts, and when he came it was with a cry that no amount of dreamsand could muffle, wet spatters landing hot across his chest and stomach.

Sandy looked decidedly smug when he moved to sit on Pitch's lap again, soft ass pressing down on Pitch's oversensitive cock as he fisted his own rapidly, seeming less interested in his own pleasure than in Pitch's reaction to him coming.

It took Pitch far too long to realise his hands had been released and his mouth uncovered.

"That -" Pitch started, before giving up on words and shutting his eyes, allowing himself to drift for a moment. "Mm."

He felt Sandy's chuckle against his chest, but couldn't quite bring himself to be offended.

He could get used to being adored.

 

It was easier for Pitch to cope with Sandy's public displays of affection after being ruined by private ones. Kisses and caresses could be as heated as they liked - Pitch had few concerns about the possibility of being judged, and Sandy had fewer still.

There was a certain kind of freedom in knowing Sandy truly and honestly thought him beautiful. It quashed fears he hadn't known he had, let him speak and move as he liked with even more confidence than he'd already possessed.

Sandy sometimes teased that letting Pitch know he was loved had made him arrogant, but Pitch knew full well he had been arrogant already.

Sandy just made him feel like he had the right to be.


End file.
